When producing a technical device it may be a challenge for manufacturers to protect the software and data within the device, to prevent tampering or modification. Tampering or modification of device software or data may for example be done by the consumer, with the purpose of removing restrictions or changing behavior of the device. These unauthorized changes may be in conflict with the manufacturer's (or sellers') business model or the intended purpose of the device. Thus, devices and methods may be desired to protect the software and data within the device, to prevent tampering or modification.